videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Super Nintendo Entertainment System
}} La Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Super NES o SNES (conocida como Super Famicom en Japón) es una consola de video juegos creada y diseñada por Nintendo en 1990s. Fue la sucesora a la Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) en Norteamérica y Europa. Mantuvo una gran rivalidad en todo el mundo con la Sega Mega Drive / Sega Genesis durante la era 16-bit. En 2017 Nintendo comercializó una versión classic mini de la consola, con 20 juegos y uno inédito, Star Fox 2. Historia Tras el éxito mundial de la NES, Nintendo decide lanzar una sucesora, tras el inminente riesgo que era dejar al NES compitiendo con consolas rivales más poderosas, que eran el TurboGrafx de NEC Corporation, lanzado en 1987 y el Sega Mega Drive, en 1988. Nintendo lanza el Super Famicom en Japón en 1990, y un año más tarde ve la luz en el mercado americano. A pesar de tener un buen catálogo de juegos, la popularidad que había alcanzado la consola de Sega en dicho mercado, sobre todo con su mascota Sonic, relegó en un principio a la Super Nintendo a quedarse con sólo una parte del mercado. Pero Nintendo siguió trabajando, y gracias a un excelente trabajo con otras compañías como Squaresoft, Nintendo empezó a recuperar y ganar terreno. Esto se vio en el año 1994, cuando Nintendo y Rare lanzan Donkey Kong Country, un juego increíble para la época en que salió. A partir de allí, Nintendo lideró el mercado americano hasta la aparición de las nuevas consolas de 32 y 64 bits. Muy diferente fue sin embargo lo que ocurrió en Europa, donde Super Nintendo nunca pudo superar la gran consolidación que Mega Drive tenía en aquel continente, y fue la consola de Sega la que lideró aquel mercado hasta la aparición de las nuevas consolas de 32 y 64 bits. Nintendo logró vender alrededor del mundo cerca de 60 millones de Super Nintendo. Se produjeron juegos hasta el año 1996 y 1997, donde las third-party ya estaban apoyando a la nueva consola de Nintendo, el Nintendo 64, o a sus consolas rivales (Sega Saturn o PlayStation). Nintendo planea revivir esta consola, así como la NES y la Nintendo 64, gracias al sistema de descarga de juegos que permitirá a su próxima consola, Nintendo Wii, reproducir juegos de todos estos sistemas. Se trata de una retrocompatibilidad absoluta con todos las videoconsolas de sobremesa de la historia de Nintendo, con sus respectivos catálogos de juegos, esto se hará a través de un modo descarga por Internet, adquiriendolos con Wii Points. Hardware El diseño de la Super Nintendo / Super Famicom fue inusual en su época. Contaba con un procesador relativamente poco potente, ayudado por potentes chips propios para el procesamiento de sonido y video, también llamados chips de apoyo. Esto es común en el hardware de videojuegos de hoy en día, pero eso fue nuevo para los desarrolladores de juegos, y como primer resultado los juegos de terceras compañías tuvieron poca calidad técnicamente hablando. Los desarrolladores se acostumbraron a su sistema más adelante, así que, podían utilizarlo a su máxima capacidad. *'Unidad Central de Proceso' **UCP: Procesador WDC W65C816 de 16 bits corriendo a 1.79, 2.68 MHz, o 3.58 MHz (variable), con 128 KB de RAM y el 2a03 parte sonora del NES. *'Sonido' **UCP de Sonido: Sony SPC700 de 8 bits corriendo a 4.1 MHz, con 64 KB de RAM, extensión del archivo en PC: .SPC **Chip principal de Sonido : S-SMP de 16 bits a 32 Khz de 8 canales con hardware de descompresión similar al ADPCM **Chip secundario de Sonido : S-DSP de 16 bits a 32 Khz de 3 canales con hardware de descompresión utilizado para los efectos sonoros **Tiempo de Ciclo de Memoria: 279 Minutos **Tamaño de cartucho: 2 - 64 Mb **Audio RAM: 512 Kb **Canales de sonido: 8, usa samples en forma de onda comprimidos ** Modulador de Pulsos de códigos: 16 Bits *'Video' **Unidad procesadora de imágenes: 16 Bits **Paleta: 32,768 Colores **RAM de texturas y mapas: 128 KB **Colores en pantalla: 4096. Según el modo gráfico : ejemplo, 241 en mode 1 o 256 en mode 7, sin contar sub-blending **Resolución: 256x224 a 512x448. La mayoría de los juegos usan 256x224, 320x224 o 400x300 pixels; había trucos para obtener 512x448 pero era usado raramente **Máximos sprites en pantalla: 128 (32 por línea) **Máximo número de píxels de sprites en un scanline: 256. El generador de imágenes tiene un error de software el cual se deshacía de los sprites más cercanos en vez de los más lejanos si un scanline excedía el límite. **Modos de pantalla más comunes: Modo 1 texto pixel a pixel (16 colores por tile; 3 capas de scroll) texto affine mapped, modo 7 (256 colores por tile; una capa de rotación/escalado) *'Alimentación' **Transformador de Entrada: 120 V AC, 60 Hz, 17 Watts **Transformador de Salida: 10 V DC, 850 mA (NTSC), 9 V AC (PAL) *'Controladores y conectores' **puerto para controladores de siete pins en el frontal de la máquina (2) **Respuesta del controlador: 16 Milisegundos **Salida de Audio Video SNS A/V Multiout (1) **Bahía para dispositivos externos (1) **Entrada de CD 10 V (1) **Salida de radiofrecuencia A/V (1) *Eliminada en la versión compacta del Super Nintendo **Conector para cartuchos de juego Accesorios *Un conversor de Game Boy llamado Super Game Boy fue lanzado, para la gente que poseía ambos sistemas. *Super Scope una pistola de luz inalámbrica semejante a un bazooka. *Un ratón de SNES el cual fue creado específicamente para el juego de creatividad llamado Mario Paint. * Super Multitap – un adaptador para multijugador licenciado por Hudson similar al accesorio de de NES' NES Four Score y NES Satellite. Expande los puertos de controladores de la SNES's hasta el número de 16 jugadores simultáneos para aquellos juegos que lo soportasen (no obstante, este gran número de requiere que varios Multitaps sean conectados unos a otros). Hubo también un Super Multitap 2, pero no funcionaba en consolas PAL y USA NTSC. * Satellaview o BS-X: Un dispositivo que permitía recibir señales satelitales para descargar juegos, noticias, trucos y otra información. Estuvo disponible solamente en Japón. Dispositivos de trucos Dispositivos de trucos de terceros lanzados para la SNES permitían a los jugadores modificar los datos del juego y permitían cosas como vidas infinitas, energía, etc. Todos los dispositivos de trucos fueron hechos por compañías de terceros y ninguno fue licenciado o apoyado por Nintendo. * Pro Action Replay 2 * Game Genie Catálogo de juegos Muchos consideran la Super Nintendo como una de las consolas con el mejor catálogo de juegos de todos los tiempos. Este listado incluye algunos de los juegos más conocidos del sistema: *Tipo plataformas: ** Super Mario World ** Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ** Super Mario All Star ** Super Metroid ** Megaman X ** Super Castlevania IV ** Contra III: The Alien Wars ** Donkey Kong Country ** Donkey Kong Country 2 Diddy's Kong Quest ** Donkey Kong Country 3 Dixie's Kong Double Trouble *Tipo RPG ** The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ** Illusion of Time ** Terranigma ** Secret of Mana ** Super Mario RPG ** Chrono Trigger ** Final Fantasy IV ** Final Fantasy V ** Final Fantasy VI *Tipo Luchas ** Art of Fighting ** Street Fighter II ** Street Fighter II Turbo ** Super Street Fighter II ** Mortal Kombat ** Mortal Kombat II ** Mortal Kombat 3 ** Killer Instinct *Beat'em up ** Batman Returns ** Battletoads and Double Dragon ** Final Fight ** The King of Dragons ** Knights of the Round ** Rival Turf *Otros ** Star Fox ** F-Zero ** Super Mario Kart Véase también *Lista de juegos de SNES *Wii *Consolas de Nintendo **Nintendo Entertainment System **Nintendo 64 **Nintendo GameCube **Nintendo Game Boy **Nintendo Game Boy Advance **Virtual Boy **Nintendo DS Enlaces externos * Noticias, información e historia de la SNES. * base de datos de SNES * Video de presentación en España por Hobby Consolas Categoría:Videoconsolas de Nintendo